


Retribution

by Enigma_TM



Series: Musket Shots [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is pitiable, Athos regrets all his life choices, Gen, One Shot, Porthos is vindictive (and rightfully so), d'Artagnan is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_TM/pseuds/Enigma_TM
Summary: "You know, there was a time when I would have died for you," Aramis whispered."Oh yeah?" Porthos taunted, idly toying with the metal object in his hand. The cold steel was a comforting presence against his fingers, reassuring the Musketeer that he had the upper hand here."A shame then that things between us aren't the same anymore," the big man continued grimly. The betrayal, after all, still stung him. "Consider this as your comeuppance. For what you started."
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Porthos du Vallon
Series: Musket Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101615
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gandalf_in_sunglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalf_in_sunglasses/gifts).



> Inspired from an OTP prompt generator. It turned out pretty gen though. 
> 
> Thanks to venea_taur for the beta reading

"You know, there was a time when I would have died for you," Aramis whispered.

Porthos looked up to find the man staring at him intently, wide dark eyes imploring and with a faint glisten on them.

A lesser man would have pitied him. Someone who was not accustomed to the wiles of the devastatingly handsome Musketeer.

But not Porthos. He knew Aramis like the palm of his hand. He would not fall for the ruse.

He had already made the mistake once. There will not be a second time. Not after today.

He smiled. The smile was remorseless. Unforgiving.

"Oh yeah?" Porthos taunted, idly toying with the metal object in his hand. The cold steel was a comforting presence against his fingers, reassuring the Musketeer that he had the upper hand here.

"A shame then, things between us aren't the same anymore," the big man continued grimly. The betrayal, after all, still stung him. "Consider this as your comeuppance. For what you started."

"But...but..." Aramis' fearful gaze rested on the other man's hands.

The steel shone under the light.

Porthos took a sadistic pleasure in witnessing Aramis' Adam's apple bobbing.

The marksman knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Nevertheless, Porthos had to admire his tenacity as Aramis went on. "I know I hurt you. I know that nothing I can say will change the past. But…I'm hoping that you'll forgive me in the end. I'm hoping that I can make this right."

He smiled and looked up through his lashes. The smile was nervous. Pleading.

Hopeful.

Porthos sat through the speech stone faced. "Too late."

Saying this, he raised the piece of steel he had been nursing all this time, all the while looking directly into his companion's eyes.

Aramis was helpless to do anything but stare, horrified, at what was about to unfold before him.

Porthos rewarded him with one final, cruel smirk before emptying the last of the cup's wine in his mouth. An undignified moan escaped him as his tongue savoured the rich taste of the exquisite wine.

Really, he should ask Athos to have these luxuries brought from his estate more often.

A pained cry followed by an angry snort came from the man sitting in front of him. Watching a peevish Aramis with his arms crossed petulantly was almost as satisfying as feeling the luscious wine flow down his throat. Almost.

He set the metal cup down on the table with a victorious clang and a smug expression on his face.

"You could have left one sip for me, you shameless glutton," Aramis huffed.

Porthos snorted. "Like you left a single sip of that chocolate for me yesterday? Slurped the whole thing down like a gorb."

"Athos said he will bring more," Aramis protested.

"Did you learn your lesson or not?"

"I hate you!"

"Once upon a time, I might I have cared."

On the other side of the table, d'Artagnan considered the bickering Musketeers with a dubious expression.

"Are they always this dramatic?" he whispered to his comrade beside him.

Athos sighed under his hat. "Shakespeare has nothing on these two."

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will write proper angst but for now, you will have to do with this :P
> 
> Chocolate was introduced in France in 1615 as a wedding gift to the 14-year-old King Louis XIII from his betrothed Anne of Austria. From there, it spread to the nobility.
> 
> REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
